


Climax

by dominiquepricilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominiquepricilla/pseuds/dominiquepricilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius bevind zich op een duistere plek, waar hij een kleine lichtpunt vind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climax

**Author's Note:**

> Een korte shot, geschreven op het nummer "climax" van Usher.

**H** et was iets na tweeën, maar alle stoelen waren bezet. Mannen met dikke buiken en sigaren tussen hun lippen. Gents met ongeschoren wangen, en kristallen glaasjes met daarin weer een donker bruine substantie. Het licht is gedimd, afgewisseld met felle rode en groene lichten.  
Links van het podium zit een jongeman, misschien nog maar net achttien. Hij heeft donkerbruine laarzen, een zwarte broek er over heen. Zijn jas is van leer, ook zwart. De T-shirt onder zijn leren jas is donkergrijs. Tussen zijn vingers zit een sigaret, half weggebrand.  
Op de kleine ronde tafel naast hem staat een glas met een doorzichtige substantie. Op het eerste gezicht lijkt het op water, maar een snufje aan het drankje en je weet dat het sterker is. Het enige water wat in deze plek wordt geserveerd is bevroren en in een alcoholisch drankje gedaan. Naast het glas ligt een rode aansteker.  
Zijn ogen zijn zo grijs dat het lijkt alsof al het kleur er uit is gezogen. Niet grijs als een stormachtige dag, maar grijs als leegte. Zijn lange haar is zwart, glimmend. Hij lijkt op een jongen uit de hogere kringen. Een knap gezicht, de meeste meisjes wensten dat hij hun zou kiezen die avond.  
  
Er waren veel meisjes in deze bar. Dansen op het podium in niks behalve hun huid en hakken. Bewegend met hun heupen, met hun handen over hun borsten. Meisjes achter de bar, in hun ondergoed en hoge hakken.  
  
Hij koos nooit een meisje, keek alleen toe, altijd met diezelfde moeilijke blik. Met zijn ogen leeg en hard als beton. Hij zei nooit zo veel, de eerste dag dat hij hier kwam had hij al een naam gemaakt. Hij wou betalen met een absurd grote gouden munt. De barman had hem uitgelachen toen het meisje achter de bar hem probeerde uit te leggen dat ze het niet kon aannemen.  
Dat was de enige keer dat iemand hem had horen lachen. Hij lachte een lach die klonk als het blaffen van een hond. Meisjes houden van puppy's, maar grote honden zijn ze bang voor. Hij had zich zelf geëxcuseerd en betaald met Amerikaanse dollars. Hij vertelde dat dit zijn eerste keer was in Amerika, zijn eerste keer in New York. Dit verklaarde het rare geld. Buitenlands, ook al klonk hij zeer Engels.  
De meisjes vonden zijn mysterie niet erg, aantrekkelijk juist. Hij had genoeg dollars, kocht veel drank en geeft veel fooi.  
Maar zijn naam wou hij niet vertellen.  
  
Sirius had geen interesse gehad in de meisjes, maar hij had bedacht dat dit de laatste plek zou zijn waar mensen van zijn soort kwamen kijken. Tovenaars met puur bloed kwamen niet in Muggle bars met naakte meisjes wiens aderen nooit magie hebben gevoeld. Hij had geen behoefte aan gezelschap, hij had hier maar een vriend; genaamd Jack Daniels. Misschien zou hij het pure bloed in zijn aderen verdoezelen met alcohol. Alcohol maakte hem beter, het voedde zijn ridderlijkheid, en verjoeg zijn meest duistere angsten.  
Het was niet zijn bedoeling geweest om mensen achter te laten, niet zijn bedoeling geweest om mensen teleur te stellen. Maar hij had het even allemaal niet meer gezien. Natuurlijk zou hij terug keren, hij zal sneller dan het licht weer in Londen kunnen zijn. Maar hij wou nog niet meteen terug, hij vond het fijn om alleen te zijn. Daarbij was hij hier pas een week, het zou niet erg zijn om nog een paar dagen langer te blijven.  
  
"..."   
  
"Grote stok heb je daar in je broek." Geërgerd kijkt Sirius op van zijn krant, hij had al vaak genoeg duidelijk gemaakt dat hij geen zin had in het gezelschap van de meisjes. Het meisje wat voor hem zat had recht geknipt haar, een boblijn. Haar lippen waren rood gestift, en haar ogen hadden een donkere kleur. "Voor de zoveelste keer, ik heb geen interesse in gezelschap." Ongeïnteresseerd gaat zijn blik weer naar de Muggle krant.  
Het meisje lacht een schampere lach. "Ik heb niet over het ding in je onderbroek, maar de stok die uit je broekzak steekt." Geschrokken kijkt Sirius op van zijn krant, laat zijn rechterhand naar de zak van zijn broek glijden. Zijn toverstok stak enkele centimeters uit de zak van zijn broek.  
"Maak je maar niet druk, ik heb er ook zo een." Ze schudt met een glimlach haar zwarte haar uit haar gezicht. Met haar vinger wenkt ze de barman, wie er met een witte droogdoek in zijn hand aan komt lopen. Ze zegt wat in zijn oor, wat Sirius niet kan verstaan. Twee minuten later wanneer de barman weer komt met twee glazen gevuld met gouden substantie weet hij wat ze heeft gezegd. "Ik hoop dat je van red label houd." Sirius knikte langzaam, hij durfde haar niet vragen wat ze van fire whisky vond.  
  
"Dus wat doet iemand zo ver van huis hier? Heb je heel New York tot je beschikking, ga je naar het meest lelijke gedeelte van de stad die zoveel mensen aantrekt."  
Sirius kijkt haar bedenkelijk aan, wat moet dit meisje? Ze is een heks, maar werkt hier waarschijnlijk niet. Hij had haar nog niet eerder gezien. "Je stelt wel veel vragen voor iemand wiens naam ik niet eens weet." Besloot Sirius uiteindelijk te antwoorden.  
Ze glimlachte alleen, nam een slok van het drank. "Wat als ik jou James noem en jij mij Marilyn?"  
Sirius moet zacht lachen, en haalt een pakje Marlboro uit zijn broekzak. "Vind je het erg als ik een rook?" Vraagt hij meer uit verplichting dan beleefdheid. Zijn vraag maakt haar aan het lachen. "Alsof mijn nee je tegen zal houden."  
Hij grinnikt, en steekt dan met de rode aansteker de sigaret aan. "Waarom James?" Vraagt Sirius nadat hij de eerste hijs van zijn sigaret had genomen. James deed hem denken aan het enige in zijn leven wat ooit dicht bij familie is geweest. James was zijn familie geweest, hetzelfde voor meneer en mevrouw Potter. Sirius neemt nog snel een hijs van zijn sigaret om niet aan de plek te hoeven denken voor wie hij was gevlucht.  
  
"James Dean, je lijkt me wel het type wat van snelheid en gevaar houd." Het meisjes, Marilyn steekt zelf ook een sigaret aan. Sirius had hier nog nooit eerder een meisje zien roken. "Goed geraden, Marilyn. Kan ik er dan van uitgaan dat jij bent als Monroe, seks symbool en harten breekster?"  
"Seks symbool niet helemaal, hartenbreker misschien." Ze draait haar hoofd naar rechts en blaast het rook weg. "En jij James, breek jij harten? Of ben je het type wat ze eerst liefkoost om daarna bruut neer te steken, zout in de wonden te gooien en vervolgens lachend weg te lopen?" Marilyn haar stem is sterker dan het alcohol percentage in het glas wat op de tafel staat. Sirius fronst, hij was veel dingen geweest, goed en slecht, maar hij was nooit kwaadaardig geweest. Sirius was nooit het type geweest voor zaken die niet te vergeven zijn. En bij dat was Sirius ondanks dat niemand het geloofde zeer loyaal.  
  
Hij besluit om niet meteen te antwoorden, eerst drukt hij zijn sigaret uit in de glazen asbak, drinkt daarna zijn halfvolle (of lege, het is maar hoe je het bekijkt bedenkt Sirius duister bij zich zelf) leeg.  
"Als dat is hoe Amerikaanse jongens met meisjes omgaan ben ik blij dat ik niet Amerikaans ben. Wij Engelsen zijn niet zo bruut."  
Marilyn lacht triomfantelijk. "Aha, een Engelse! Ik krijg al meer informatie uit je, Mr. Dean."  
Sirius kan het niet helpen, maar hij moet lachen. "Noem me maar Sirius."


End file.
